Hakuchou Custom
|related = Hakuchou Double T Custom |makeyear = |swankness = 0/5 (TLAD) 2/5 (GTA Online) |dashtype = Sport Bike (needle) Sports Bike (dial texture) |inttxd = Biker |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Motorcycle |flags = 'TLAD' ---- 'GTA Online' |modelsets = |modelname = hakuchou2 (All games) |handlingname = HAKUCH2 (''TLAD) HAKUCHOU2 (GTA Online) |textlabelname = HAKUCH2 (TLAD) HAKUCHOU2 (GTA Online) |roadspawn = (TLAD) No (GTA Online) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (TLAD) 30 (GTA Online) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 80 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Shitzu Hakuchou Drag (formerly named Hakuchou Custom) is a drag variant of the Hakuchou featured in the downloadable episodic pack The Lost and Damned, and added to Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Bikers update. Design ''The Lost and Damned'' The Hakuchou Custom is a modified version of the Hakuchou, featuring a custom paintwork resembling stitched skin. Aesthetics modifications include shaved mirrors, custom chrome wheels and frame, and a stretched swingarm. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Returning to GTA Online, the bike remains relatively the same, although the rear swing-arm is completely exposed and is extended even further, along with a much wider wheel. It no longer sports a rustic livery appearance and instead, it can use a basic color scheme or different liveries available at Los Santos Customs. Furthermore, it has visual modifications available which are not found on the original Hakuchou. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''The Lost and Damned'' According to the Uptown Riders' website, it is exclusively tuned for drag races with modifications including a prepped up 1300cc engine producing around 250bhp, a lowered ride and a lighter front 330mm brake disc. The exhaust also appears to be unrestricted. It is capable of reaching a high top speed. Be aware that this high amount power makes it very sensitive to hard throttle, and prone to wheelspin. TLAD Overview ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The bike retains its tremendous speed, however it suffers from understeer at high speeds. The suspension is relatively susceptible to bumps in the roads. Its handling and speed is vastly improved from its TLaD counterpart, though it cannot perform wheelies in any way due to its extended swingarm. Furthermore, its back wheel is exposed to gunfire so it is highly advised that the player equips bulletproof tires if they plan to use it in freemode. All in all, it is proven to be a worthy competitor for races that can compete against other faster bikes. Although the engine bay is not normally visible, by clipping through it one can see that the Hakuchou Drag is powered by an Inline-4 engine, evidenced by the four exhaust pipes coming from the engine itself. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' HakuchouDrag-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Hakuchou Drag on Legendary Motorsport. HakuchouDrag-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Hakuchou Drag on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. HakuchouDrag-GTAO-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019.jpg|The Hakuchou Drag on Rockstar Games Social Club, 2019. HakuchouDrag-GTAO-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019-ActionMP.jpg|The Hakuchou Drag in Grand Theft Auto Online on Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''The Lost and Damned'' The Hakuchou Custom is hard to find, as it does not appear commonly on the streets. *It can be stolen from DeSean after Malc's first random encounter. DeSean is seen driving off on the bike after the mission is complete — if the player quickly catches up to him with a car or bike, the player can kill or dismount DeSean and take the bike. This will not affect the storyline — as the mission is complete, DeSean will be considered a pedestrian. **Sometimes, the Hakuchou Custom will appear randomly on the streets while driving to DeSean's location, being driven by pedestrians or parked near the sidewalks. *The Hakuchou Custom may spawn in races if the player is riding a Hakuchou. *The easiest way to obtain it is after the mission Heavy Toll. It will be parked in front of Pretty Boy's garage after the mission, almost hidden by the nearest bushes. *Can be spawned by dialing (245)-555-0199 on the phone. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $976,000. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Hakuchou Custom are: **''TLAD: Electro-Choc or Radio Broker **GTA Online: Radio Mirror Park, Vinewood Boulevard Radio, and Los Santos Rock Radio. ''The Lost and Damned *The Hakuchou Custom is named the Hakuchou Drag on the Uptown Rider's website. This is presumably its beta name in TLAD; the name was reused when the bike was reintroduced in GTA Online: Bikers. *As with most vehicles with textures rather than colors, when the Hakuchou Custom is taken to the Pay 'n' Spray and repaired, white fumes comes from the spray shop as if it was painted white. See also *Hakuchou - Base model of the Hakuchou Drag. Navigation }}de:Hakuchou Custom (IV) es:Hakuchou Custom pl:Hakuchou Custom Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Bikers Category:Vehicles manufactured by Shitzu Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA IV Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Bikes Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Gang vehicles Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class Category:Sport Bikes